


La plage

by Belphegor



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: (what REALLY happened on that beach monsieur Astier??), Angst, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, rated mature to be safe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor/pseuds/Belphegor
Summary: Venec a beau avoir des principes, une conscience, c’est surfait. Même s’il préfère quand même quand c’est Arthur, le roi.Ou comment quelqu’un passe de “on ne détrousse pas les gens qu’on connaît, c’est pas bon pour le long terme” à risquer sa vie, comme ça, pour pas un rond, juste pour tenter de sauverune(1) personne.
Relationships: Venec (Kaamelott)/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	La plage

La chance, ça n’existe pas. Ou tout du moins, c’est le genre de chose à laquelle on peut toujours donner un petit coup de pouce. Ça, Venec le sait bien : ça fait des années qu’il se sert de la foi que les crédules ont en “la chance” pour leur faire les poches d’une façon ou d’une autre.

La poisse, par contre, ça, ça existe. Et ça aussi, ça peut s’exploiter. Mais quand ça vous tombe sur le râble alors qu’on ne s’y attend pas (et on ne s’y attend vraiment jamais), ça fait quand même tout drôle. Par exemple, ce pauvre Shannon et ses sinus qui se bouchent pour un rien – la faute à pas de bol. Et Flann, qui tombe dans les pommes dès qu’il voit une goutte de sang, ben c’est comme ça, ça se commande pas. Et tomber sur un cadavre qui sent son animal crevé à une lieue – le truc parfait pour donner un petit cours de rattrapage à ceux qui n’écoutaient pas les explications de Venec sur le pourquoi et comment du vol de grand chemin – pour se faire casser une patte par un Lancelot pas tout à fait mort en fin de compte, ça c’est du guignon de première qualité.

Mais bon. Il y a toujours un moyen de se refaire. Venec est comme les chats : il retombe toujours sur ses pattes. Même si parfois c’est sur le dos des autres, pour amortir la chute.

Donc il vire ses boulets et en engage d’autres (dont Shannon et Flann), passe pas mal de temps à leur expliquer le métier (la formation, c’est important), et quand il aperçoit un quidam tout seul, plus loin sur la plage, il se dit qu’il y a matière à faire un petit cours pratique.

Sauf que. En fait, non.

Contre toute attente, le quidam en question préfère se battre plutôt que de battre en retraite. Cela suffit pour faire le vide derrière Venec. En deux secondes, il est tout seul, sans armes, avec un bras hors d’usage, pendant que le gonze avance vers lui d’un pas décidé.

C’est seulement quand ledit gonze est à quelques pas que Venec reconnaît le roi Arthur.

Tout seul, donc. Sans personne, sans Excalibur, sans même une bête épée. Un Arthur encore moins porté sur la patience que d’habitude, qui commence par lui demander comment Venec s’est pété le bras avant de préciser qu’il s’en tape, et qui lui fout un coup de pied, puis un autre, comme ça, sans prévenir.

Alors, bon. Venec sait très bien que même s’il avait les deux bras en état de marche il ne ferait pas le poids face au roi de Bretagne, qui si ses souvenirs sont bons a passé un moment dans la milice urbaine de Rome et a eu ensuite un maître d’armes pendant des années pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Même sans Excalibur, Arthur reste Arthur. Et puis franchement, se castagner comme ça, de but en blanc, c’est la dernière chose dont Venec a envie ; Arthur n’est pas vraiment le genre de gars qui vous paye un coup à la taverne et avec qui on peut faire un cul de chouette, mais ils ont toujours eu une entente plus ou moins cordiale, même quand Arthur menaçait de le faire foutre au trou, même quand Arthur lui sautait sur le poil parce qu’il était moyennement enthousiasmé de trouver Venec en train de squatter un lit à Kaamelott.

Là, pas d’entente qui tienne. Arthur ne menace pas de le foutre au trou, il y va franco, avec les pieds, les genoux, puis tout le corps, jusqu’à ce que lui et Venec se retrouvent par terre à rouler l’un sur l’autre dans le sable et la marée montante.

Venec n’a rien pigé. De toute façon, il n’en a pas eu le temps – juste assez pour une vague inquiétude, parce que ce serait couillon de se noyer dans cinq centimètres de flotte. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouve sur le dos avec Arthur au-dessus, et les deux se débattent comme deux cons de chiots qui n’ont pas encore compris comment mordre plutôt que deux hommes rompus à au moins une ou deux formes de combat à mains nues.

Remarquez, ce n’est pas complètement inédit, comme situation : la dernière fois qu’Arthur lui a sauté dessus, Venec était peinard en train de pioncer, et là non plus, il n’avait rien pigé. Une fois qu’Arthur a eu fini de lui triturer la figure et de l’étouffer à moitié, il l’avait foutu dehors, et Venec s’était retrouvé dans le couloir, bien content de porter un pantalon bien large et une tunique par-dessus en attendant que ça se calme, sous la ceinture.

C’est que, mine de rien, il ne sait pas trop si Arthur a les mêmes préférences que lui – c’est à dire à peu près tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, Venec n’est pas difficile – mais si Arthur avait arrêté de lui mettre une rouste deux minutes il aurait bien bifurqué sur autre chose. Plutôt le genre d’activité qui va bien quand on est deux dans un plumard, si vous voyez ce qu’il veut dire.

Ici, pas de plumard. Juste du sable et de l’eau salée qui pique les yeux et qui alourdit les fringues, Arthur qui comme l’autre fois lui met les mains sur la figure comme si la tête de Venec était en glaise et qu’il voulait en faire un vase, et Venec qui se débat en jurant comme un charretier parce qu’il aime bien Arthur mais ça va bien deux minutes, ces conneries.

Et puis –

D’un coup –

Le silence.

L’immobilité.

Mais pas vraiment la détente. Arthur est tendu comme une arbalète au-dessus de Venec, les muscles bandés, haletant. Venec, quant à lui, a les deux voix de son instinct et son expérience qui s’égosillent dans ses oreilles : “Profite du répit, dégage-toi, barre-toi”. Il n’écoute que le premier mot.

 _Profite. L’occasion fait le larron_.

Ça tombe bien, “larron” c’est un des mots qui définissent Venec le mieux.

Et puis il n’y a pas que les muscles qui sont raides, dans cette histoire. Leurs positions respectives font que Venec est particulièrement bien placé pour sentir l’intérêt d’Arthur grandir, là, tout contre son… intérêt à lui. Et Arthur peut difficilement ignorer l’effet qu’il est en train de faire à Venec, calé qu’il est entre ses cuisses. Malgré l’eau salée tout autour, malgré le sable qui se faufile partout, malgré la situation légèrement bizarre, leurs deux corps semblent tout à fait disposés à passer à quelque chose d’un peu moins violent et un peu plus réjouissant.

Venec ne se formalise pas. Franchement, il a déjà eu la trique pour plus bizarre que ça.

Plus le calme tombe, plus le désir monte.

La suite logique semble inévitable, pour quelques raisons bien précises :

  1. Venec en a envie depuis _longtemps_. Les yeux noirs, les lèvres pleines, ça a toujours été le genre de détails qui lui plaisent chez quelqu’un. Et Venec n’est pas le genre de bonhomme à cracher sur une opportunité quand elle lui passe enfin à portée de main.
  2. Ça, Venec ne le sait pas, mais Arthur a eu une sale journée. OK, pas mal de sales journées. En fait, là ça fait un bail qu’il se débat contre cette espèce de désespoir diffus qui n’est même pas le genre de désespoir qu’on peut ressentir pendant une bataille où on se prend une dérouillée, ou quand on est coincé dans une maison en feu sans porte de sortie, mais plutôt dû à l’impression de marcher dans un brouillard pas possible, sans lumière, sans certitude qu’on va dans la bonne direction, et que les jambes commencent à fatiguer et menacent de lâcher.
  3. Venec, même à terre avec le bras d’Arthur autour du cou et la garantie qu’il risque de se prendre une raclée, ne trouve rien d’autre à faire que de dire “N’empêche que je préfère quand c’est vous le roi.”
  4. Ça non plus, Venec ne le sait pas – encore qu’il peut le deviner – mais Arthur en a _envie_ , voilà, merde. Ça fait même un moment qu’il en a envie plus ou moins sans se l’avouer, parce qu’il a suffisamment d’emmerdes comme ça sans aller se rajouter une complication. Mais comme c’est Arthur, et que taper sur quelqu’un pour l’embrasser ensuite (ou vice versa) c’est pas vraiment son style, il se penche lentement, _très_ lentement, juste pour voir. (et aussi parce qu’un coup de boule en pleine tronche ça peut faire très mal, et que le genou de Venec est bien placé pour faire du dégât si jamais lui n’avait pas envie de se laisser embrasser.)
  5. Voir n. 1.



Les lèvres d’Arthur amorcent la descente, Venec tend les siennes histoire qu’elles n’aient pas trop de chemin à faire, et contact.

Doux, d’abord, hésitant, et puis c’est comme la décharge qu’on a quand on frotte un chat un peu vite. Tout d’un coup les mains agrippent, les bras serrent, et ça se termine en baiser passionné, le genre avec tout le corps qui participe joyeusement.

Les lèvres, la bouche, la langue, tout y passe. Ils ont tous les deux ont vécu à Rome, ils connaissent tous les deux le principe d’exploration buccale, la langue de l’un qui envahit la bouche de l’autre (à moins que ce soit l’inverse), la moiteur, la chaleur, la salive, l’intimité, quitte à mordiller un peu la langue de l’autre parce qu’on n’a plus l’habitude. Les lèvres d’Arthur ont goût de sel et d’iode. Venec meurt d’envie de goûter au reste.

C’est peau contre peau, barbe contre barbe, machin contre machin à travers les fringues (bien réveillé et bien dur), et ça fait un bail que Venec n’a pas joué à ce jeu-là mais il y a des réflexes qui ne s’oublient pas. C’est les mains qui saisissent les cheveux, la nuque, les doigts qui cherchent la peau sous les épaisseurs de cuir, de coton, de lin, les souffles qui se mêlent, nez et mentons qui bugnent un peu de temps en temps mais on n’est plus à ça près. Pas un mot, pas un cri, à peine quelques gémissements – juste l’urgence du désir et l’impression tenace que là, juste pendant un moment, rien d’autre n’existe. Ils sont seuls.

D’ailleurs, ça tombe bien, il n’y a pas un chat à des kilomètres à la ronde. Personne pour apercevoir les deux couillons en train de se frotter comme des perdus l’un contre l’autre sur la plage, personne pour entendre Venec glapir puis soupirer quand Arthur plonge sa main dans son froc, personne pour le voir agripper Arthur par les épaules, la tête, les cheveux, tout ce qui passe à portée de main.

Personne pour les voir accélérer la cadence, puis se raidir, et enfin tomber comme des masses, l’un sur l’autre et l’autre sur le sable.

Après un moment, Arthur se relève, remet de l’ordre dans ses fringues, et dit à Venec, “Bon, du coup, on dit que j’ai gagné ou on est quittes ? Personnellement, vos armes, vos fringues et votre or ça ne m’intéresse pas plus que ça.”

Venec s’entend dire, encore essoufflé : “Si ça vous fait rien, je préfère la deuxième. Se faire mettre une branlée par le premier voyageur isolé qui passe, ça pourrait foutre un coup à ma réputation.” Ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut dire, mais c’est ce qui sort, alors il faut bien s’en contenter.

Arthur a quelque chose qui ressemble à un sourire, et Venec se dit qu’il aurait peut-être dû mieux choisir ses mots. En même temps, il n’a pas vraiment tort : techniquement, Arthur lui a bien mis une branlée. (Et elle était plutôt réciproque, d’ailleurs.)

“Allez, sans rancune,” fait Arthur, avant de s’éloigner le long de la plage.

Venec est par terre, trempé, couvert de sable, les frusques en pitrac, l’intérieur du froc un peu gluant, et il se sent con comme rarement dans sa vie. Les guibolles lui tremblent quand il se relève, et son bras lui fait un mal de chien, sans parler des quelques bleus et bosses qu’Arthur lui a mis avant de le mettre à terre. Quand ses stagiaires – à qui il donne une dernière chance, ils sont à l’essai mais on fait tous des erreurs quand on débute dans la carrière – le retrouvent, il est encore débraillé, le pas mal assuré, et la mer a emporté son chapeau.

Les dernières galipettes de ce genre qu’il s’est offertes gratuitement, c’était il y a un moment, et autrement plus confortable.

N’empêche, pense-t-il. C’était quelque chose. Un petit goût de revenez-y, peut-être, une impression de bâclé, de “ce sera mieux la prochaine fois”. Parce que mine de rien, s’il a vu trente-six chandelles c’est bien grâce à la main d’Arthur, au corps d’Arthur qui le plaquait au sol, aux yeux d’Arthur plantés dans les siens. Ce genre d’affaire à la va-vite convient plus à des gamins boutonneux tout excités d’avoir enfin trouvé quelqu’un avec qui fricoter ; la prochaine fois qu’il tombera sur Arthur, peut-être que Venec pourra le persuader de jouer la revanche. Éventuellement dans un plumard digne de ce nom, avec du temps devant eux, et pourquoi pas un petit pot d’huile d’olive pour que tout se passe sans heurts.

Sauf que. Il ne retombe pas sur Arthur.

* * *

Venec finit par virer ses stagiaires et se reconvertir dans l’organisation de combats d’animaux plus ou moins licites (avec les paris qui vont avec). Les bouseux sont toujours clients, et en ces temps troublés un peu de divertissement ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

C’est comme ça qu’un jour, alors qu’il s’est arrêté dans une auberge pour étudier un peu le patelin et ses besoins culturels, il a enfin des nouvelles d’Arthur. Et ce qu’il capte, c’est : “Mais ’zavez pas entendu ? Il est mort, le roi Arthur.”

Soit les oreilles de Venec ont choisi ce moment précis pour le lâcher, soit le type est un ahuri. En tous les cas, c’est pas possible. Mais quand même, dans le doute…

“Comment ça, le roi Arthur est mort ?”

“Ben oui. Je tiens ça du cousin du beau-frère de ma tante. Vous savez, le roi Arthur, il avait replanté l’épée des rois dans le rocher et il était parti chaipas où ? Eh ben il est rentré à Kaamelott, par la petite porte comme un voleur, et puis il s’est tranché les veines. Bien la peine de faire tout ce chemin pour ça, d’ailleurs.”

“…” fait Venec, qui attend toujours le moment où on va lui dire où est l’arnaque. Ça empêcherait peut-être son estomac de lui sortir par la gorge. Pour le moment, il a l’air bien parti pour.

Une serveuse qui passe par là lance, “Au dernières nouvelles, il était pas encore mort, le roi. Ma sœur travaille aux cuisines à Kaamelott. Apparemment, il s’en est sorti juste juste, mais il pourrait clamser n’importe quand.”

Elle continue à parler, et des clients s’immiscent dans la conversation, et au lieu d’écouter pour savoir où le vent va tourner et comment tirer la nouvelle situation à son avantage Venec reste tout seul comme un con à fixer la table.

C’est une table d’auberge, en bois massif. Du chêne, peut-être, ou bien du mélèze. Il y a des nœuds, des veines, des vieilles taches de cire de bougie, et des miettes dessus – bref, c’est un bon spécimen de table. Pile poil le genre de truc qu’on peut fixer le temps qu’il faut pour que ça passe.

Même si ça met longtemps.

Une fois que c’est passé, Venec a un peu envie de vomir, un peu envie de pleurer, et un peu envie de foutre une beigne à quelqu’un, mais il ne sait pas trop qui (et c’est le genre de décision qui ne se prend pas à la légère – est-ce que le client est armé ? Est-ce qu’il a des copains ? Est-ce qu’il a quelque chose sur lui qui en vaille la peine ?). Il se demande si Arthur avait déjà quelque chose de ce goût-là en tête quand il l’a croisé sur la plage l’autre jour, si c’est pour ça qu’il a choisi le combat tout de suite, sans savoir que l'équipe de Venec le laisserait en plan à la première difficulté (tu parles d’une équipe), si c’est pour ça qu’il est passé si vite des coups de pieds au corps à corps et de là à… un autre genre de corps à corps.

“ _N’empêche que je préfère quand c’est vous le roi_ ,” lui a dit Venec plusieurs fois. C’est toujours vrai.

Venec n’a pas vraiment fait attention au joyeux bordel qui avait l’air de se passer à Kaamelott et qui ressemblait à une pièce de théâtre écrite avec les pieds. Quel que soit le cul qui s’assoit sur le trône, si c’est pas celui d’Arthur, c’est pas le roi, et puis c’est tout. Roi = Excalibur = Arthur. Sinon, ça compte pas.

Si Arthur est entre la vie et la mort, ça va être un drôle de bordel, avec guerre de succession et tout le tremblement. L’anarchie, quoi. Il va y avoir des business à monter, du blé à se faire en attendant que ça se tasse et que la situation se stabilise. Venec va avoir du boulot. Pour ça, il se fait confiance, c’est un garçon débrouillard. Pas de souci à avoir de ce côté-là.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, il va se prendre une carafe ou deux – ou trois – de vin de Rome, un verre, et une biture monumentale histoire d’oublier un peu le sable, l’eau salée, et tout ce qui remonte avec.

* * *

La cuite que se prend Venec ce jour-là est effectivement à inscrire aux annales des cuites, si tant est qu’il y en ait. C’est le genre de biture qui vous transforme un homme en chiffon, dont on ne se relève qu’une semaine plus tard avec une ardoise longue comme le bras et l’impression que les cheveux vous poussent à l’intérieur du crâne. Venec n’est plus qu’un mal de tête. Mais au moins il se dit que maintenant il peut passer à autre chose.

C’est vrai, quoi, il a un business à faire tourner. Plusieurs, même. Ce n’est pas parce qu’un gusse a tenté de se foutre en l’air que ça va l’empêcher de dormir la nuit.

Ça, c’est ce qu’il se dit dans les petites heures du matin, quand il fait tellement sombre qu’on a l’impression que le soleil ne va jamais se lever alors qu’il en est à deux doigts. Le pire, c’est que dans l’histoire, ce n’est même pas ce qui s’est passé sur la plage qui le maintient éveillé alors que tout son corps appelle le sommeil à grands cris ; pas complètement, en tout cas.

Venec n’est pas un sentimental. C’est un pragmatique. Ça a toujours été le cas. Les combines, les magouilles, les petites trahisons et les petites bassesses, ça a toujours été son fond de commerce. On ne survit pas dans sa profession en s’attachant à quelqu’un, ou pire, à un idéal. C’est exactement le genre de chose qui peut vous valoir d’être appréhendé, incarcéré, torturé et (ou) écartelé. Alors oui il a quelques principes – souples, les principes – mais dans l’ensemble, Venec est un bandit dans l’âme et il le vit plutôt bien. C’est son truc, l’entreprenariat.

Mais y a pas à dire, les choses se passaient quand même vachement mieux quand le roi c’était Arthur.

Et c’est ça qui l’empêche de dormir, Venec, plus que le souvenir – cela dit pas vraiment désagréable – d’un baiser un peu salé dans presque tous les sens du terme. L’impression qu’Arthur, même déchu de son trône, d’Excalibur, de tout ce qui fait sa royauté, est important. Sans lui, c’est simple, c’est le bordel, et même pas le genre profitable.

C’est normal de s’inquiéter pour ça, pense Venec. La sécurité de l’emploi, c’est sérieux.

* * *

Lorsqu’il entend que Dame Ygerne de Tintagel fait proclamer partout la mort du roi Arthur et encourage les gens – les chevaliers et les notables, s’entend, pas les grouillots comme lui – à venir lui rendre les derniers hommages, Venec se reprend une cuite monstrueuse, dont il met plus d’une semaine à se remettre. Là, quelque part entre les restes de vapeurs de vin et de cervoise et la pire gueule de bois de sa vie, il admet que la sécurité de l’emploi, la stabilité politique qui favorise le profit, toutes ces excuses qu’il s’était données, c’était des conneries, que si Arthur était important c’était qu’il était important pour lui, Venec, et le reste il s’en fout pas mal.

Cela dit, comme c’est un garçon consciencieux et que la mort d’Arthur a déjà été annoncée puis annulée, il envoie un ou deux espions à Tintagel, histoire de confirmer.

Quand il apprend qu’Arthur n’est pas exactement mort – pas encore complètement, en tout cas – il se dit que ça commence à bien faire, les émotions fortes. Il garde la main sur les espions et les envoie fureter de temps en temps, histoire de garder un œil sur l’actualité et de ne plus se laisser prendre au dépourvu.

Durant quelque temps, Venec fait sa petite vie tranquille, entre une sourde inquiétude qui lui serre parfois les tripes pendant la journée, et quelques petites insomnies pendant la nuit. Il se fait discret, garde sa petite entreprise à une taille qu’on pourrait qualifier de “modeste”, voire “insignifiante”, et laisse traîner des yeux et des oreilles partout pour voir comment évoluent les choses.

Et après un statu quo qui dure quelques mois, elles évoluent vite, les choses.

Quand Venec entend dire qu’Arthur a donné les pleins pouvoirs à Lancelot, il tique.

Quand il entend parler des hommes en blancs pour la première fois, il se dit que tout ça pue autant qu’une charogne laissée au soleil depuis un mois.

Et quand il apprend que les chevaliers, Merlin, le Père Blaise, tout les importants de la Table Ronde sont pourchassés à travers le pays, il laisse tout en plan et il file vers Tintagel.

S’introduire dans le château de Dame Ygerne, c’est l’enfance de l’art pour quelqu’un dont le CV déjà bien chargé inclut la mention “contrebandier”. De toute façon, la rumeur l’a précédé, et les gardes sont tellement occupés à paniquer à l’idée d’une incursion des hommes de Lancelot que personne ne fait attention à lui quand il se faufile dans la tour en haut de laquelle vit celui qui fut le roi Arthur.

Enfin, “vit” est un bien grand mot. L’homme que trouve Venec quand il ouvre la porte est blême, émacié, exténué, la barbe et les cheveux plus longs qu’un Merlin qui aurait passé dix ans à jouer les ermites dans la forêt. Les yeux noirs, brillants d’intelligence et de sarcasme, sont éteints, son visage est mangé de cernes, presque aussi gris que les draps dans lesquels il semble se fondre. C’est un presque cadavre qui lui rend son regard.

Arthur est en miettes.

Pendant un quart de seconde, Venec se demande s’il n’est pas venu pour rien. Puis il se souvient que les hommes en blanc sont sur ses talons, qu’ils ne vont pas tarder, et que s’il reste une chance – une seule – à Arthur, il se doit de l’aider à la saisir. Alors il ramasse les morceaux comme il peut.

Pourquoi ? Ça, Venec n’en sait trop rien, et à dire vrai il s’en moque. Il sait juste que si par deux fois il a entendu dire que le roi Arthur était mort, il n’est pas question qu’il laisse une troisième fois être la bonne. Pas s’il peut faire quelque chose pour l’empêcher. Alors il insiste, il répète, il presse Arthur de se lever, de fuir, de tenter, même quitte à ce que ça se termine mal.

Il ne réfléchit même pas avant de dénouer le foulard qu’il porte autour du cou parce qu’Arthur, d’une voix presque aussi blanche que lui, exige un bandage pour ses plaies, au poignet. C’est plus simple s’il évite de penser – aux plaies, justement, au corps d’Arthur contre lui si frêle et si lourd à la fois, au fait qu’en essayant de soustraire son roi aux hommes de Lancelot il signe sans doute son arrêt de mort.

Un pas devant l’autre. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard.

* * *

Ils atteignent la plage tant bien que mal. Un petit miracle.

Venec se retourne toutes les deux secondes pour vérifier qu’ils ne sont pas suivis, mais ils sont bien seuls, et ça aussi, c’est un petit miracle.

Ce n’est pas la même plage, et c’est difficile d’imaginer que c’est le même Arthur. Cette fois, c’est Venec qui le prend à bras-le-corps, non pas pour le mettre à terre mais pour le déposer dans le bateau qu’il a amarré en prévision de leur fuite, sans trop savoir où il allait mettre le cap. Comme l’autre fois, la mer est calme, et ils prennent le large au milieu de vaguelettes tranquilles comme le bord d’un lac.

On ne survit pas dans sa profession en s’attachant à quelqu’un, ou pire, à un idéal. Tant pis, trop tard. Le seul idéal que Venec ait jamais eu c’est son intérêt personnel ; pour ça, il faut l’admettre, c’est un sacré idéaliste. Essayer de sauver Arthur, c’est à la fois suivre certains de ses principes et en faire voler d’autres en éclats. C’est toujours compliqué, s’attacher. C’est même pour ça que jusqu’ici il a évité ce genre de piège comme la peste.

Le vent dépose un goût de sel et d’iode sur ses lèvres quand il hisse la voile, séchant un peu la sueur sur son front. L’eau s’en va, le sel reste.

Venec jette un dernier regard à la plage, à la Bretagne, puis à Arthur étendu sous le filet, respirant à peine. Puis il empoigne le gouvernail.

Plein sud.

Avec un peu de chance – enfin, avec le moins de poisse possible – ils seront bientôt à l’abri, dans la sécurité d’un anonymat absolu. Un des bons côtés des grandes métropoles.

Et puis, après toutes ces années, qui se souvient encore d’eux ?

**Author's Note:**

> Réponse : NOOOOUUUUUS :D 
> 
> (si toi aussi tu es inondé•e de feels Arthur/Venec, ou de feels Kaamelott tout court, et que tu penses que je ne me suis pas trop plantée sur la première slash fic que je publie en presque 20 ans d’écriture, laisse-moi un petit message/commentaire, ici ou sur mon Tumblr @belphegor1982 ! Ça me ferait vraiment très très plaisir ^^)


End file.
